Survival 8/2/17
A video recap was played, showing last week’s events where the Wyatt Family revealed why they have been attacking Survival wrestlers, hostile tension intensifies between Dolph Ziggler and John Cena, Nikki Cross continues to select her victims and Shawn Michaels stripping Dolph Ziggler out of the Survival World Championship match at Ultimatum. ' ' Segment 1: *Shawn Michaels’s theme song hits with mixed reaction as he makes his way to the ring, holding a mic* ' ' Michaels: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are on the road to Dominion of Wrestling and man, we have a great show for all of you tonight. I think I know why you guys are booing me. It has to do with last week right? When I announced that the Survival World Championship match at Ultimatum to be cancelled because of Dolph Ziggler’s action...I know first hand that I would get a negative response by all of you. I have to do it. If I made no form of consequences, not only will Dolph Ziggler continues to assault John Cena….other wrestlers will start to do that and we will end up having a roster of injured talents. Is that what you want? We have seen this kind of chaos back when 4th Reich was in power of Survival. They thrive in chaotic environment. I chose not to go to that path because I believe in ensuring a safe working environment in Survival. ' ' *Dolph Ziggler’s theme song hits as he walks out with cheers to the ring* ' ' Ziggler: We all know that is bullshit, Shawn. Wrestling brands need some form of chaos to be successfully. But there must be a limit to the chaos. For my case, it is simply to shut Cena up for good. That man have been talking shit to other people ever since Ultimatum last year. No one have come close to shut that faggot mouth up. And here you are, trying to stop me for doing so. Shawn, understand this. You can hold my championship match but I will assure you, I will still attack John Cena and his opponent whoever you are going to pick at Ultimatum. I am not going to end a war that I started. I will make sure that John Cena would not walk out on his own feet tonight and this Sunday. ' ' Michaels: Dolph Ziggler. I have nothing but respect for you. Here’s the thing….I was going to suspend you till after Dominion of Wrestling but Stone Cold persuaded me not to do so. He sees big things in you. I do too. But you have taken this too far. The most severe consequence is that…. ' ' Ziggler: What? Take me off the Survival World Championship match? That is nothing to me. I could just enter the Battle Royal and win it...and face John Cena at Dominion of Wrestling. You know I can do it….better than you could have ever done in your career. ' ' Michaels: Dolph, if you would let me finish my statement. The most severe consequence is that you would be stripped off the championship match. But since we are in the land of opportunities….I am willing to let this slide behind us. I will give your Survival World Championship match. Under three conditions. Face the former Shield members in a 3 on 1 handicap match later on tonight. Your championship match will not be a No Holds Barred match. As for now, it will be an Extreme Rules match. And should you lose your match at Ultimatum, your status on Survival will be determined by me. ' ' *''Michaels drops the mic in front of Ziggler before walking back to his office, leaving Ziggler in the ring*'' ' ' Match 1: Luke Gallows vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Luke Gallows defeats Alberto Del Rio by disqualification after Del Rio slaps the referee in the face at 9 minutes. After the match, Cody Rhodes came to the ring and attacks Del Rio. Rhodes nails Cross Rhodes on Del Rio. Then Gallows slams Rhodes down with the Gallows Pole. ' ' Segment 2: *Seth Rollins was backstage with Cathy Kelly in the interviewer room* ' ' Cathy: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time….Seth Rollins! ' ' *Seth Rollins appears with a huge pop from the crowd* ' ' Cathy: Tonight, you will be facing Dolph Ziggler in a 3 on 1 handicap match along with your fellow former Shield members. What are your thoughts on that? ' ' Rollins: I don’t know what Dolph Ziggler have gotten himself into but I know that Chris Hero and Dean Ambrose won’t let Dolph Ziggler off easily. He was our enemy and ally at one point but that doesn’t make any difference. Dolph, we will show you no mercy later on in that ring. ' ' Cathy: Moving on, this Sunday is the biggest match in Survival as a brand. 30 men will participate in a Battle Royal. What is your game plan going into this match? ' ' Rollins: Cathy, tell me. Who am I? I am Seth Rollins. I am the Architect. I don’t give out my game plan 6 days before a huge match. But there is one thing I can guarantee for sure. I am winning the whole fucking thing. You know why? Because I am Seth Fucking Rollins and I am the future. And the future is now! ' ' *Seth Rollins walks off to prepare his match* ' ' Match 2: Big Show vs The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) in a Handicap match ' ' Big Show pins Viktor at 2 minutes after a Chokeslam to pick up the victory. After the match, Big Show grabs both Viktor and Konnor for a double chokeslam. ' ' Match 3: The Miz vs Cody Rhodes in a Singles Match ' ' The Miz picks up the victory via pinfall at 11 minutes after Del Rio distracts Rhodes by playing his theme song at the climax of the match. ' ' Segment 3: *Big E and Kofi Kingston are seen backstage in the locker room. Kofi is on the phone while Big E is sitting on the bench. Kofi hangs up the call and looks at Big E.* ' ' Big E: How is Xavier doing, Kofi? ' ' Kofi: Bad. He is unable to take Francesca’s loss. He is crying in his hotel room, refusing to go out. I don’t know what we have to do now. ' ' Big E: They have crossed the line. And Kofi. It’s not we don’t know what to do. We haven’t done it yet. Let’s go, Kofi. We are going to show them who the New Day really are. We can be entertaining and funny. But there are times for jokes. And there are times for us to fight. ' ' *Segment ends with Big E standing up, walking out of the locker room while Kingston follows suit* ' ' Match 4: Cesaro w/ Bobby Roode vs James Storm in a Singles Match ' ' Cesaro defeats Randy Orton via disqualification at 10 minutes after both Kofi Kingston and Big E attack Cesaro. ' ' Big E throws Roode to the barricade while Kingston beats Cesaro up in the ring. Big E lifts the steel steps and throws it at Roode. Big E slides a steel chair into the ring for Kofi to use. Kofi hits Cesaro with the chair on the rib before hitting it on the back. Then Kofi swings the chair right on Cesaro’s head. Big E picks Roode and lifts him on his shoulder onto the steel steps. And nails Big Ending onto the steps. Kingston and Big E stand over the fallen tag team champions before walking back to the locker room. ' ' Segment 4: *Tom Phillips is backstage in the interviewer room, standing near a TV* ' ' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. He is the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz. ' ' *The Miz appears in his suit, holding the replica Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder while getting booed by the crowd* ' ' Tom: Miz, last week, after your match, your Intercontinental Championship was stolen at the hands of Johnny Mundo…. ' ' Miz: Can you be this stupid? There is a reason why this TV is right here. Can’t you just play the video what you are going to show me? Gosh, these interviewers these days are getting more retarded. Why does Survival keep hiring these interviewers? ' ' *A video was played, showing the aftermath of Miz vs Kane where Johnny Mundo stole Miz’s Intercontinental Championship* ' ' Tom: Miz, by watching that video, how do you feel? ' ' Miz: TOM PHILLIPS. ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE, NERD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MEANS TO ME? IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! *pushes Tom down and Miz looks at the camera* And this fucker….Johnny Mundo thinks it is a joke to steal my championship away. Something I have worked so hard to achieve. He thinks he can just come in and steal my championship that I earned. A championship that I have sacrificed just to get it. Heh, no worries. I always plan things out if it didn’t go my way. You see, Mundo…..I already made a police report about you last week. And the police said that you have until tonight to surrender the Intercontinental Championship title back to me. By the General Manager and Commissioner’s orders, you are to do it in their office. Otherwise….Let’s just say you won’t be around here for a very, very long time. ' ' *Miz walks off with the crowd booing at him* ' ' Match 5: Dolph Ziggler vs The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Chris Hero) in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match. ' ' Chris Hero picks up the victory for his team via pinfall at 8 minutes after the 3 Shield members drop Ziggler down with a Triple Powerbomb in an one sided affair. After the match, Hero blasts both Rollins and Ambrose with the Rolling Elbow before throwing them out of the ring. Hero picks Ziggler and does the same to him as well. Hero stands in the ring, pointing to Dominion of Wrestling sign with crowd booing at him. ' ' Segment 5: *Johnny Mundo is seen standing outside of the General Manager office, holding the Intercontinental Championship. Mundo enters the office and immediately, police officers grab onto Mundo.* ' ' Stone Cold: All right, let that son of a bitch off now. What would arresting him help things out? ' ' The officers let go of Mundo who then approaches Stone Cold. ' ' Mundo: Here is the title Miz wanted it back right? I know people who supported me would hate me doing this but before I give this back. I want one thing from you, Austin. Just one. Only you can do this for me. ' ' Austin: All right. I am inclined to hear what is this one thing you want from me. ' ' Mundo: As you know, you have booked me and Miz for the Intercontinental Championship this Sunday at Ultimatum. I don’t want a normal match. I want this match to be….a Steel Chain match. I don’t want him to run away from me again. He is tied with me with nowhere to go. I will swing that chain to break every single teeth of his. I will break his bones into pieces where he is incapable of walking. And his wife….will leave him after she realized that Miz is now incapable of being a real man. Miz, this is not the end. This Sunday, it is only the beginning… of your suffering. I would take great pleasure to ending your career at my hands. *hands the Intercontinental Championship to Austin* ' ' Austin: If that is what you want, then you got it. Steel Chain match for the Intercontinental Championship. But I don’t want the match to end by tapping the four corners. This match will end by pinfall or submission. Now, get out of my office. ' ' *Johnny Mundo left the office, leaving Stone Cold looking at Mundo* ' ' Segment 6: *John Cena’s theme song hits as he makes his way to the ring with mixed reaction* ' ' Cena: Well, it seems Dolphie got his championship match back. And this time, it is under Extreme Rules environment. To be honest, it doesn’t even matter one bit. You stand no chance in beating me. Dolph Ziggler, you are on this level. *points to his dick* While I am at this level *points to the sky* That’s right. I am at God’s level so you can come down here and suck my dick, bitch. And yes, I think your career is a joke. Because right from the start, you are not meant to be here on the world championship level. You started off as one of the 5 gayest male cheerleaders in the world. You even wore a female cheerleader outfit once live on TV. That is where you belongs. In a gay male stripper club, working to blow fat men’s dicks for a penny. This *opens his arms* is where the big boys play, Ziggler. And you….as much as you want to say that you worked hard to become a champion…..you are just a big kid in the small league. In the big league, you are nothing more than a plankton. ' ' Dolph Ziggler’s theme song hits as he walks onto the stage, angrily in a hoodie. ' ' Ziggler: Week after week after week, you come out here…. ' ' Cena: Blah blah blah. Who gives a fuck man? You keep saying the same old shit. *imitates Ziggler’s voice* I worked hard. I never give up. I am the best wrestler in this company. I screwed CM Punk out of the title. *begins to speak back to his original voice* Guess what? I screwed Nikki Bella while you are sitting at your bedroom, crying like a bitch you are because you never did it with her. Face it Ziggler. You are not a man that you claimed to be. You lost the Survival World Championship. A championship you worked so so hard for. Well, here is a thing for you. Fuck hard work. Fuck respect. And fuck you. ' ' Ziggler: Yeah, you’re right. I keep saying the same old shit to you and these fans. Why? To remind myself why I am here in the first place. Here is the thing, Cena. I am glad that I didn’t screw a plastic blow up sex doll because that is who you are banging right now. In fact, I brutalized her to the point she needs to go for those implants surgery. You are using nothing more than a used toy. And that championship you are holding…..is my lifelong dream. I have been chasing it right from day 1 and I intend to win it back from you this Sunday. From the very moment you became the number one contender for the championship, all you have been talking about is my failures. How about this? Let’s talk about your bodybuilding career, shall we? That is the biggest failure in your fucking life. The reason why you are here in the wrestling business because you couldn’t hack it in the bodybuilding career. You know first hand you will lose and fail like how you claimed me to be right now. The reason why you turned your back on the fans last year...especially to the kids. It’s all because you failed as the good guy. ' ' Cena: Kids? Kids? Let me be honest here. Fuck kids. They are the most cancerous shit I have ever seen in a wrestling arena. Why don’t you kids get the fuck out of my arena? This is John Cena’s yard and I own every single area of this place. You don’t like me? Then fuck off. ' ' Ziggler: Vintage John Cena. That is all you know how to do. Just spout shit to the crowd because you think you are some thug from the Thuganomics. Vanilla Ice? You are nothing more than a vanilla midget. Those muscles you have over there? Those must be the work of the steroids you have been injecting. ' ' Cena: Steroids, you say? I don’t look like some faggots who just finished doing a gay scene for Pornhub, twerking his ass to the shitheads all over the world. You, Dolph Ziggler, are better off….leaving wrestling for good because the things you are good at are….failing, crying, and taking things up your ass. Even if you are gone from the wrestling industry, no one will remember you. Hell, even if you died, no one will remember you. That is how irrelevant you are. As a matter of fact, you are better off dead. ' ' Ziggler drops his mic and begins to approach Cena. Ziggler enters the ring and begins to beat Cena up. Cena manages to run away into the crowd where Ziggler continues to give chase. Cena runs all the way to the parking lot area. Cena tries to enter a car but Ziggler grabs Cena and Cena fights back with an elbow shot. Both men begin to brawl in the parking lot. Ziggler grabs Cena and throws him onto the car front screen, breaking it in the process. Ziggler climbs on top of the trunk and stomps on Cena. Ziggler gets down and moves towards a forklift. Ziggler begins to drive the forklift towards Cena at full speed. And Cena manages to roll out of the way while Ziggler crashes into the car, penetrating the car with the forklift. Securities, officers and referees arrive to the scene, trying to break the two men apart. Ziggler climbs onto of the forklift and jumps onto Cena, causing a huge carnage. Shawn Michaels appears out of nowhere and blasts Ziggler with a Sweet Chin Music. Cena was then escorted out of the arena while officers handcuff Ziggler. ' ' Michaels: You certainly went too far this time. However, you did one thing I asked you to do. You have proven me why you deserve this match. Your aggression, your determination and your frustration…..let it all out this Sunday. Until your match, you will be locked up in jail. And that is the order by the board of directors. Take him away. ' ' Ziggler: I deserved this match? Fuck you. *officers begin to push Ziggler to the police car* ' ' *Segment ends with Ziggler being placed inside a police car* ' ' Match 6: Nia Jax and Nikki Cross vs Natalya, Mickie James, Alexa Bliss, Summer Rae and Emma in a 2 on 5 handicap match. ' ' Mickie James pick up the victory for her team after she hits the Mickie-DT on Nikki Cross at 10 minutes. After the match, Nia Jax begins to lay waste on the other women by hitting a Samoan Drop on everyone. Nia picks up Cross and drops her down as well. Nia stands over the fallen women, raising her hands up in the hair where the crowd boos. ' ' Main event: Samoa Joe, Randy Orton, Johnny Mundo and Cody Rhodes vs Kurt Angle, Big Show, The Miz and Alberto Del Rio in a 8 men Tag Team match ' ' Randy Orton picks up the victory for his team after hitting the RKO on Big Show at 17 minutes. After the match, Orton poses up on the turnbuckle, pointing to the Dominion of Wrestling sign. And Kurt Angle jumps onto Orton from behind and hits an Angle Slam from the top rope. The other 6 wrestlers begin to brawl inside the ring. ' ' Then Chris Hero comes out and starts to throw Joe out of the ring. Joe fights back. Soon, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins follow suit. Cesaro and Bobby Roode come out as well and start to attack Ambrose and Rollins. Rhodes throws Del Rio out of the ring. Then Joe throws Rhodes out of the ring. ' ' The ring posts were set on fire as Kane comes out as well to join in the brawl. Joe chokes Angle and throws him over the top rope with ease. Kane and Big Show begin to brawl before turning their attention to the other men in the ring. Kane and Big Show hit a series of chokeslam on Joe, Mundo and Miz. Both men throw the other 3 men out of the ring. Kane tries to chokeslam Orton but Orton slides out of it and pushes Kane towards Big Show. Big Show hits the chokeslam on Kane before throwing him out of the ring and Orton hits a RKO on Show. Orton, Ambrose, Rollins and Hero were the only 4 men standing in the ring. The arena turns dark and when the lights are back on. The full Wyatt Family (including Erick Rowan) are standing in front of Orton, Ambrose, Rollins and Hero and the Wyatt Family give them a huge beatdown. Strowman slams Orton down with a reverse chokeslam. Harper hits a sitout powerbomb on Rollins. Hero was planted with a Pumphandle Slam by Rowan and Wyatt brings Ambrose down with Sister Abigail. Each of the Wyatt member throw Orton, Rollins, Hero and Ambrose out of the ring respectively before Strowman throws Show out of the ring. The show ends with the Wyatt Family standing tall in the ring as Bray Wyatt points to the Dominion of Wrestling sign. Wyatt: Follow the Buzzards.